Strangers at a Nightclub
by rose.delicate
Summary: Ana Steele is looking to have a little fun at a hot new nightclub in town- when she meets the handsome nightclub owner Christian Grey, the night takes a definite turn for the interesting. This is a smutty little one-off intended to help get my writing mojo back- i hope you enjoy :) (Recent Title Change- the original title bothered me)


Indigo Neon tubes spelled out the club's name in light – Rêve. The place had only been open two weeks, but was quickly becoming one of Seattle's hottest spots for night life. Two no-nonsense bouncers stood at the front door and a line of young hopeful singles wound against the wall and around the corner. Anastasia nervously tucked a stray lock of her long brown hair back behind her ear, tugging on the hem of her own little black dress. She was out for the night- looking for a little adventure. But she wasn't cool enough for this kind of place, she was sure of it. She thought briefly about retreating back home, taking off the uncomfortable heels and cozying up in her favorite oversized hoody and yoga pants instead.

No. She pushed that wayward thought to the side and stood up straight, re-aligning her shoulders and standing up a bit taller. She _was_ cool enough for this place. Her fingers reached up to toy with the black velvet choker she wore, flicking the little diamond pendant and smiling to herself before reaching up and tugging lightly on a matching diamond earring. She was wearing her cutest little black dress and her favorite jewelry. Her make up was done for once and her hair had actually listened to her this evening when she'd worked to get it in order. She wanted to be here- to dance, to see and to be seen, to have _fun_.

Ana stood in the line against the wall, checking her phone for the time - 10:30 pm - and wondering how long it would take to get inside. Would it even be worth it once she was in there? Or would she wind up outside all night- and catch a cold thanks to the chilly November breeze. She contemplated giving up on this little endeavor again as she leaned against the brick wall, balancing her weight on one foot at a time, before switching to the other, in order to give her feet a bit of a break. She did a quick count of the people in line in front of her. About 20 young men and women stood between her and the bouncers. She wrapped her arms around her torso to keep warm. She was anticipating another 40 minutes in line. She sighed to herself and pulled out her phone again, reminding herself that this was supposed to be fun and the waiting was just the price she would have to pay for a night out.

Ana was about to check her phone for the time again when a man in a sharp black suit holding a clipboard came walking past , assessing the line. He had an earpiece in and was talking quietly to someone as he glanced through the line. He walked past her towards the back of the line before coming back her way. He stopped in front of her, and looked at her critically before looking back at his clipboard then back to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Would you like to go inside?" He asked. Ana blinked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Would you like to go inside, right now?" He repeated himself, this time, a bored edge to his tone.

"Well, yes but… the line" She gestured to the people in front of her against the wall, some of whom had turned with interest in the man with the clipboard.

"The owner of this establishment has informed me that he would like you placed on his VIP guest list. That means you may come in now, if you like, Miss…."

"Steele. Anastasia Steele." Ana finished for him.

"Very good. Right this way, Miss Steele."

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ana took the opportunity to follow the man out of the cold and into the night club. On the way, a blonde woman in a silver, sequin dress stopped him.

"Excuse me. Do you think maybe I could get on that VIP list f yours too?" She asked, flashing the man a pretty smile. He adopted a bored tone and shook his head.

"Sorry. No." he pushed past her and the blonde scowled at Ana as she followed the man inside before he had a chance to change his mind.

The inside of the club was small, and intimate. A lighted dancefloor dominated the bulk of the space, grey and neon blue checkered squares alternated in color as young singles ground against each other on top of them. A small bar was set up against the front end of the space, with the larger bar adorning the back wall of the club. Above her head, blue and white laser lights flashed and changed in time with the dub-step music that was blasting from the speakers. A DJ was set up on top of a small stage, a screen behind him flashing his name along with some colorful visuals. Ana was taken in by the sights, everything was designed in concert to create an intimate and thrilling picture.

"Welcome to Rêve, Miss Steele. Have fun tonight." The man with the clipboard winked at her and was off, back outside to monitor the line along side the bouncers.

Ana clapped her hands together in glee. The bass of the music was already reverberating in her chest, the music was catchy enough to make her want to move her feet. It had been ages since she'd enjoyed a night out like this. And while it was true that, most nights, she preferred the company of a good book and a pair of oversized pajamas. Some nights, she just wanted to dance.

Ana decided to make her way across the dancefloor to the main bar at the back of the club. While she wanted to move, her feet we still killing her a little over her poor shoe choice. A vodka soda and a bar stool would help revitalize her feet first, she decided. She moved through the semi-dense dancefloor, shaking her hips mindlessly to the rhythm until she reached the packed bar. At first it looked as though no stools were available. But luck was with her as a man and his girlfriend stood from one of the stools just as she approached. Ana seamlessly slid right in and took their place at the bar, happy for the respite on her soles, even if just for a moment.

Two bartenders dashed back and forth across the busy bar, taking orders for shots and mixed drinks haphazardly and doing their best to keep up with the crowds' endless demands. Ana waited patiently for one of them to spot her, dancing in her seat a bit, and taking the opportunity to take in her surroundings a bit more. She could see why this place was trending. It was new, and shiny, with good dance music and a retro vibe. She turned back to the bar, leaning forward a bit to try to make eye contact with one of the bartenders.

"You'll never catch their attention like that." A deep, caramel-smooth voice murmured in her ear, close enough to make her jump out of her skin. Ana spun around in her stool and found herself caught in the most intense grey gaze she had ever seen. The man wasted no time, sliding in next to her at the bar, close enough so that she could almost taste his oak and sandalwood cologne. It was intoxicating.

"Christian Grey." The man introduced himself, extending his hand. Ana shook it awkwardly and offered her own name in return automatically.

"A pleasure to meet you?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a question, she was still taken aback by his sudden, heady presence.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Steele." He practically purred. The man oozed sex. And Ana felt herself responding almost immediately.

"May I buy you a drink?" He didn't wait for her answer before pulling out a pair of folded twenties and flashing them at the nearest bartender.

Within a minute, the bartender was in front of them, offering a quick smile to them both and asking what they were drinking. Ana gave the man her order – a vodka soda with a splash of cranberry, and Christian requested a Stella. The bartender returned almost as quickly with two plastic cups. He took the $40 and Christian waved him away without requesting change. Ana took in the man next to her as she sipped on her mixed drink.

He wore dark denim jeans and sharp, black dress shoes. His slate-grey dress shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and hi sleeves were rolled up at the elbow, giving him a casually elegant look. He was tall too, with a broad, lean chest and beautifully tousled copper-brown hair.

"Do you like what you see, Miss Steele?" He chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at her. Ana blushed- she hadn't meant to stare. He leaned in closer before she had a chance to respond, murmuring lowly in her ear "Because I like what I see, too."

Again, Ana found herself intoxicated by his scent. He was good at this.

"Come here often?" She asked. It was her first time here, but he seemed so at home in the club already.

"You could say that." He grinned before adding "I own the place." Ana sputtered on her drink.

'What?!" She gasped. His grin widened.

"And I must say, being the owner does have its perks. Like when I see a lovely lady freezing out in the cold when she could be warm and inside, gracing me with her company."

Ana quickly put two and two together and was equal parts impressed and flattered. But she didn't want him to know that.

"The VIP treatment?" She smiled.

"Precisely, Miss Steele." He concurred.

"Well I should thank you then…If I'm perfectly honest, I contemplated going home a couple of times. I wasn't sure your club would be worth the wait." She teased.

"And…?" He pressed, "Now that you're inside?" Ana took her time to look around once more before turning her attention back to him.

"The jury's still out." She clipped and he laughed.

"I can see you aren't too easily impressed, Miss Steele. Perhaps I can change your mind, given the opportunity." He leaned in closer.

"Mmm….perhaps…" She agreed, leaning back just a bit to give herself a little space. "Would you like to dance?" She asked, feeling bold. He shook his head.

"I don't dance."

"You don't…dance? You own a dance club, and you don't dance?" She was incredulous. He grinned and shook his head in confirmation.

"I have other interests, Miss Steele." He replied cryptically. He took a sip from his beer, his hot gaze admiring her body before he spoke next. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Hmmm….maybe." She was being coy. She was incredibly attracted to him and the idea of him taking her home and ravaging her right then was incredibly enticing. He leaned in again , his right hand coming up to toy with her choker before caressing the side of her face. His touch was electrifying and she almost came undone then.

"Come home with me." He whispered in her ear. It was a command. And a sexy one at that. Ana bit her lip. Did she dare? Maybe….

"Mmmm…."she let her self moan back "As tempting as that sounds, Mr. Grey. I've only just gotten here. And I really want to dance…" She flashed him a big smile, took a final sip from her vodka soda and set it on the bar in front of her before slipping off the bar stool. "Thanks for the drink," She winked at him and took her leave.

Christian did not follow her onto the dance floor, but she could feel his gaze on her even without looking. She began to move her hips to the beat as she slid her arms up and into the air rhythmically. She knew he was watching her, from the bar. She moved in time with the music, fueled by the vodka and her desire to show off, if just a little bit.

Her movements were not just attracting the handsome night-club owner's attention. A few men had cast her furtive glances as well. It made her feel desirable…sexy. A young blonde man danced over to her, his green eyes on her the entire time. He slid next to her and began moving in rhythm close to her. He was interested but not too aggressive, polite. Ana found that charming.

"Hey! I'm Zach. Want to dance?" He was enthusiastic and a little drunk, with a big sweet smile. Ana smiled back,

"I'd love to!" She agreed, over the music. "I'm Ana by the way!" The young blonde's smile widened at her approval and he moved in a little closer, his hands finding their way to her waist, a respectable distance from her bottom. She threw her arms over Zach's shoulders and let him lead. While she was focused on her new dance partner, Ana could still feel a pair of eyes on her. A quick glance over her shoulder proved her suspicions. Christian Grey was glaring at her from where she'd left him at the bar. His arms crossed over his chest petulantly.

She shrugged his glower off. She'd invited him to dance first, and he'd refused her. If young Zach wanted to dance with her, she saw no problem in it, even if she wasn't as immediately and viscerally attracted to him as she was to the club owner currently glaring at her.

Ana played with the nape of Zach's neck and Zack slid one hand further up her back as they moved. His body pressed into hers and she pushed back in time, her movements becoming more sensual to match his. She spun her body in his arms so that her back was to his front and slid an arm up around his neck as she ground against him. He slid a hand down her chest to rest around her midriff, encouraged by her movements. Ana took the moment to glance back to where the club owner had been standing previously. She'd wanted to give him a wink, show him what he was missing. But he was gone. She frowned; this development was disappointing.

Ana turned around again to face Zach. Dancing with the blonde had lost its appeal now that Christian Grey was no longer watching. She was about to make her excuse to the boy and take her leave when she felt a second pair of hands on her waist from behind. The hands were immediately possessive and firm around her lower waist. The heady scent of sandal wood and vanilla invaded her senses once more. Ana glanced upward at her dance partner's startled face.

"I'm cutting in." Christian Grey's deep no-nonsense voice was threateningly quiet and somehow still heard over the thumpa-thumpa of the music. Zach opened his mouth once, closed it again, and then opened it once more- like a fish gulping for water. The blonde extricated himself from Ana and apologized.

"S-sorry man, I didn't know she was taken." He stuttered and backed off into the dance crows. Ana grumbled. She turned around to give the night-club owner her full-on glare.

When she did though she was taken aback by the look in his grey eyes. They were positively menacing, and it made her swallow whatever she'd been about to say.

"Quite the display you made of yourself, Anastasia. Tell me, is this a typical Friday night for you?" He at once sounded chastising and seductive. His hands were still low on her hips, holding her to him as he moved to the beat. She put her arms around his torso after a fashion, moving with him.

"Not typical...no. But I like to have fun on occasion." She grinned saucily at him. "I thought you didn't dance?" She teased.

"I don't." He almost growled in response. She could feel the heat and electricity radiating off him. He wanted her, and that was incredibly enticing. Ana quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you certainly move well for someone who doesn't dance." Ana pressed her body harder into Christian's, rolling her body against him in a slow rhythm. He moved in time , his hands still possessively wrapped around the small of her back. Ana knew she was being overtly sexual. She knew that they were attracting the attention of others on the dance floor. It made her feel…sexy.

Christian allowed her to move with him until the song tempo changed again and the light patterns shifted to a faster beat. He stilled her then, pulling her tighter against his body so that he could speak lowly in her ear.

"Anastasia. I'll ask again. Come back to my place. I know you want to." His breath was hot against the side of her face and it made her insides clench with desire. He was _too _good at this, damn it.

"I…" She felt her throat go dry. "I think I need another drink." She managed to squeak, gently extricating herself from his arms. He glared at her again, rebuffed for the second time, his lip twitching toward a frown. Before he could feel too rejected she threw him a bone.

"Would you care to join me?" She asked. He nodded curtly.

Ana smiled at him and began to lead the way back to the back bar where they'd first interacted but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and directing her instead towards a spiral stair case near the front where the entrance was.

"This way. Let me at least give you the VIP treatment." He insisted.

They moved together through the crowd to the stairs where a bouncer held a clipboard and a velvet rope blocked the way. Christian leaned forward and murmured something in the man's ear which she couldn't make out. The man nodded back, checked his clipboard, and opened the velvet rope for the two of them.

The upstairs of the club was quieter, but still open to the main floor, offering them a view of the dancer's and DJ below. There was a small bar up here and a single bartender manning it. She was stunning, her blonde hair pulled up to a high pony-tail and her smoky eyeshadow on point. She wore a black, silk vest that tied at the back and black silk shorts. She smiled when the approached the bar.

"Mr. Grey, Sir." She greeted him. And Ana felt an odd pang of jealousy at the way she smiled at him.

"Lila," He greeted back, "Bottle of Dom, two glasses." He ordered.

"Coming right up, Sir." She pulled two glass champagne flutes out with one hand and opened a mini-refrigerator under the bar to retrieve the requested champagne with the other. She set the glasses down on the bar and expertly popped the cork before presenting the bottle to him with pride.

"Would you like me to pour your first glasses, Sir?" She asked.

"No , that wont be necessary." He declined, and Ana watched him pull several hundred dollar bills from his wallet. "We'd like some privacy, if you will." He hinted, handing her the bills. She smiled at the cash and then at him again.

"Of course, Mr. Grey. If you need anything else I'll be in the back." She smiled one last time at him before retreating through the door. Ana felt that pang of jealousy again as she left. She heard a deep, chuckle coming from behind her. Christian was staring down at her, smirking at the look on her face.

"Something wrong, Miss Steele?"

He'd noticed her green-eyed monster, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

"No!" She chirped, her voice a little too high to be believable. He chuckled again and led her away from the bar to a rather cozy-looking love seat parked in a corner of the VIP lounge. He gestured for her to sit before joining her, pouring her a glass of the expensive champagne first before pouring his own.

"Does this routine usually work for you?" Ana clipped. She was impressed but she didn't want to seem too easy. "The special VIP area, the hot bartender, the expensive champagne?"

Christian took a sip from his champagne before he answered, leaning back in the loveseat and crossing his legs in a nonchalant manner.

"You tell me, Miss Steele. Is it working?"

"Hmmm….I'm impressed." She admitted. "Its much better than demanding I come home with you the second I got here." She couldn't help but continue.  
Christian quirked an eyebrow at her, his face all at once passive- and yet domineering-full of promise. He was not impressed with her sass.

"I know what I want when I see it, Miss Steele. I don't generally like to waste time. Especially when I am sure of the outcome. You _will_ be coming home with me tonight." He tipped his glass in her direction before taking another sip. Those words coming from any other lips would have been a complete turn off to Ana, they were so cocky and self-assured. But coming from him… Ana felt her insides clench even tighter, her body responding as heat built between them. She knew he was right.

"Now now, Mr. Grey…Hasn't anyone ever told you 'patience is a virtue?' before? Delayed gratification can be all the sweeter." She smiled at him, biting her lower lip flirtatiously and taking a long sip from her champagne. The bubbles were going straight to her head. Christian quirked an eyebrow at her and mirrored her movements with his own champagne.

"Indeed. Miss Steele." He agreed, his grey eyes boring into her. His stare was intense. Ana felt out of her depth. She drank more, quickly, hoping the champagne would increase her bravado. Christian watched her silently, amusement dancing in his mercurial eyes,

"Let me top that off for you, shall I?" Christian did not wait for an answer before he refilled the champagne flute. Ana took it gratefully and took another sip.

"So…." She started slowly "Um…what…what made you want to get into the night club business?" She asked.

"I thought it would be a good way to meet interesting people such as yourself, Anastasia. And I wasn't wrong." He answered immediately.

"OH…well…" She paused. She was having trouble coming up with conversational topics. What did people talk about normally? _Why _was she feeling so awkward. She took another long sip of champagne.

"Tell me Anastasia…what do you do for a living?" He asked, cutting her some slack, as if he could tell she was struggling to find decent topics of conversation.

"Me? Oh I...well I'm a commissioning Editor at SIP – that's a local publishing house…but I err… also teach dance lessons a couple of nights a week at a studio near my place." She added, feeling suddenly self conscious. Christian nodded.

"A publishing editor and a dancer…I was right, this job offers me the opportunity to meet some truly interesting people…You moved well out on the dance floor Anastasia. I imagine you have tremendous control over your body. " He took another sip from his champagne and Ana took the time to do the same. He had a way of speaking in innuendo that made her stomach do flip flops on itself.

"What else do you like to do, Anastasia? In your free time, I mean.." He pressed. She brushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and shifted in her seat.

"Well um…I like to read…I like to…dance.." She replied lamely and then flushed bright red. He probably thought she sounded like an idiot.

"Has anyone ever told you your cute when you blush, Anastasia?" He practically purred, which only made her turn a deeper shade of red.

"Its funny, " He continued. "You were so full of bravado down there on the dance floor…but now that I've got you all to myself you seem so shy. Do I make you nervous, Anastasia?"

"No!" She blurted, embarrassed. "I'm not nervous…I'm just…"

"Perhaps nervous is the wrong word." Christian interrupted her and continued "Do I make you feel…let's say…different when you're around me?" He asked instead.

Ana pursed her lips and finished her champagne.

"Yes…" She attempted to maintain eye contact with him but faltered, tilting her head down slightly instead. She could sense his smug grin.

"Would you like some more champagne?" He asked next. She nodded and extended her glass , which he refilled.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" She parroted his question back to him.

"When not working, I enjoy thrill-seeking activities the most. I like things that get my heart going….do you like things that get your heart going, Anastasia?"

Ana swallowed and tried to act as though her pulse wasn't already elevated by his presence and sexuality.

"I do." She agreed.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Anastasia and the choice is yours. Would you like to come back to my apartment with me tonight? Now? Or would you prefer I leave you alone and let you go back downstairs to the boys on the dance floor?"

This was it. There was no more playing coy. He was forcing her hand.

"I….I would like to go….with you, I mean. I'd like to go home with you." She bit her lip and lowered her gaze a little. She could feel him grinning.

"Fantastic."

* * *

After she said yes, Christian practically dragged her out of the club and into an alley where a slick Audi was waiting. He drove quickly through the darkened streets of Seattle, with speed and grace. Before Ana had time to really sober up they were in the parking garage of a high-end condominium and then the next thing she knew they were in an elevator.

The electricity between them was palpable. As soon as the elevator doors closed all she wanted was for Christian to slam her back against the wall and start ravaging her. But he was a perfect gentleman. He slid one arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. When the elevator doors opened again he ushered her out and into the foyer of an immaculate apartment. She stepped forward into the space and did a turn to take in the entire room.

"You've got a beautiful apartment. I didn't know the night-club business was so lucrative."

"I'm a man a varied interests Miss Steele." Christian retorted, a secret smirk gracing his handsome features as he followed her into the main living space.. He swooped her into his arms and pulled her body tight against his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth to him immediately, he tasted as good as he smelled and Ana only wanted more.

"Mmmm so I've gathered." Ana agreed, smiling a little drunkenly at him when they broke the kiss. She swooned a little but Christian held her upright, pulling her closer to him again.

"Which way is your bedroom?" Ana asked, emboldened by the champagne and turned on beyond belief. Christian smirked down at her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Oh…we won't be going to my bedroom, Anastasia. I have other plans for you…"

"Oh…?" Ana felt the knots of anticipation tightening in her stomach.

"Oh yes…I think you need to be taught a lesson…"

"Mmmm…do I, now?" She teased back.

"Yes you do…a lesson about teasing and toying with men….and one about drinking too much and following a stranger home…I could do anything to you, do you know that?" His words sounded vaguely threatening, but the way he said them was a complete turn on.

"Is that a promise, Mr. Grey?" She teased. With reflexes that were way too fast to be natural, Christian spun her around so that her back was pressed to him ,her wrists caught in one hand as he held her tight to his body. His lips caressed her ear and he whispered.

"Oh yes. Miss Steele."

Ana twisted her body against Christian so she could turn her head and recapture his lips with her own. He returned the kiss fervently before breaking apart from her, still holding her too him.

"Would you like to see my playroom?" He whispered again in her eat, "There are things in there that are sure to get your heart going."

Ana bit her lip in anticipation.

"Lead the way." She agreed.

* * *

"Do you like what you see, Miss Steele?" Christian was still holding her from behind, when they reached his playroom. Ana swallowed.

Before her was a beautifully crafted and stocked BDSM room. The room was all crushed velvets, satin and leather in deep blacks, browns and crimsons. The lighting was low but bright enough that Ana could see the variety of toys, feathers, floggers, canes and devices that hung neatly along the walls. She swallowed and nodded in affirmation.

"I had a feeling, when I saw you…" Christian continued, "That you would." He was grinning against her ear. "are you ready for your lesson, Miss Steele?" He murmured against her. She nodded again.

"What was that?" He prompted, I didn't quite hear you. Are you ready for your lesson?" Ana swallowed again and spoke.

"Yes…Sir." Christian grinned against her.

"Very good." He practically purred. In the next moment he was unzipping the back of her little black dress. "Why don't you kick of your heels?" He offered next, "I'd like you to be comfortable."

Ana did as she was told and let him undress her from behind. He walked them both further into the room and she reached up to unhook her bra, allowing him to slide it down and off her shoulders. He kissed her neck from behind as he maneuvered her into the center of the room underneath a pully system in the ceiling.

"Take off your panties." He commanded softly in her ear and she felt her stomach doing flip flops. She slid two fingers under the hem of her little black panties and quickly slid them down over hips, letting them drop to the floor beneath her. She stepped out of them and Christian bent to pick them up, grinning at her as he slipped them into his pocket.

In the next instant, Christian's lips melded against Ana's own, his tongue invading her mouth, tasting every crevice. Gently, he urged her wrists upwards, above her head. Ana felt the soft leather of a cuff being placed around her left wrist first, then her right. He buckled the cuffs deftly before adjusting a corresponding chain which raised her arms further up and taut. Only then did he break the kiss.

Ana bit her lip as he stepped back from her, already missing the contact. She tested the bonds and wriggled slightly, her arms were elevated, but her feet were flat on the floor of the room.

Christian slid his hands possessively down her body, starting at her collar bone, and moving slowly down her sides. His hands were hot against her naked skin. His left hand caressed her bottom, cupping her while his right slid around to her front. His grey eyes were locked on hers, as his thumb found her clit, his long fore-finger slipping inside. She was already soaking. He grinned.

"Already so ready for me, baby?" He purred, his thumb working in little concentric circles over her clit, teasing her further. She wriggled in her bonds and he slid a second finger inside to join the first, setting a slow and teasing rhythm.

"C-Christian, I…" Ana gasped, ad Christian thrust his fingers harder, making her buck against hid hand, his thumb continuing its ministrations.

"In this room, you don't refer to me by my first name. Do you understand?" he all but growled.

"Y-yes…"Ana panted, trying to remain focused on his words but growing increasingly distracted by his touch.

"Yes what?" Christian thrust his fingers again, curving them inward and hitting her g-spot, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Y-yes, Sir!" Ana shouted back. Christian grinned again.

"Good girl." He praised her, his thumb switching directions but maintaining its intensity, his fingers sliding in and out of her faster, still curving to touch her inner spot with each thrust.

"Do you like this, Anastasia?" He cooed.

"Yes….Yes Sir." She panted in response.

He increased the pressure his thumb was putting on her clit, watching her responses as he fingered her methodically, bringing her to the brink until she was panting and hanging limp in the cuffs. Ana felt her body building, her insides clenched in anticipation, her body trembling and her throat going dry. She felt like she was at the tip of an iceberg- about to dive off into an ocean of pure ecstasy. She was so close…so close to that pure bliss…and then…he stopped. As quickly as he'd begun he withdrew, his fingers sliding carefully out of her, his thumb stilling its motion. He wiped his hand off on his jeans and stepped back from her, appraising her.

"I do enjoy the way your entire body blushes when you're about to cum, Anastasia…I could have some fun with that." He teased.

"Wha-…why…why did you stop?" She couldn't help but whine. Christians gaze turned to an ice-cold glare. He didn't appreciate whining.

"Now now, Miss Steele." He clicked his tongue in disapproval. He was slowly circling her now, like a panther, toying with its prey. "Patience is a virtue after all, isn't that what you said earlier tonight? Or have you changed your mind now that the tables have turned?"

As Ana slowly came back down to earth from the precipice, she regained control over her breathing, her heart rate slowing back down as well. The promise of orgasmic bliss still hung heavy in the air, just out of reach.

"Tell me, Anastasia. Did you enjoy teasing me tonight? Grinding obscenely against that boy on the dance floor…you knew I would be watching, didn't you?" Ana thought carefully before she answered. She tried to gauge how much of his tone was affect and how much was actual irritation. She went with the truth.

"Yes…Yes Sir. I knew you were watching." She admitted.

"And did you enjoy taunting me like that?" He asked again, circling back around to her front so he could face her, his ice-cold grey eyes boring into hers. Ana found it difficult to maintain eye contact like that. She hung her head slightly and looked down.

"Yes…Sir." She admitted again. Christian clicked his tongue again and stepped away from her to a chest of drawers in the room. He searched a moment before pulling something out and returning to her front. He stepped closer to her, his scent invading her senses once more, and gentle fingers tilted her chin upwards so that she was looking at him again.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, and held up a pink, battery-powered Hitachi wand. Ana swallowed hard and nodded her affirmative.

"Good. Then you know what it can do." He grinned wolfishly and turned it on in front of her, the harsh buzzing sound filled the space between them and Ana swallowed again. "I think I'll tease you with this for a while…and then see what your stance on patience is." He taunted. Ana whimpered and Christian leaned down against her to capture her lips with his own again. His mouth tasted so good and his lips were so soft against her own she immediately lost herself, forgetting the threat of his words. Her eyes slid closed and she leaned her body up and into his, craving the contact. His tongue delved further into her mouth and she moaned, her own clashing with his. Ana was so focused on the kiss, she didn't hear it when Christian turned the wand back on. She squealed into his mouth when he pressed the wand up and firm against her clitoris, the sudden burst of pleasure enough to send her bucking into him. He chuckled against her lips and her squeal of surprise quickly tuned to moans. The vibration was relentless against the bundle of nerves near her core and she felt herself building toward climax almost immediately. She panted between moans when Christian finally broke the kiss, unable to focus on anything but the immense pleasure.

He was too good at reading her. Right when she felt she was about to explode, he pulled the wand away again, switching it off. She cried out in frustration shaking her arms in her bonds as the pleasure flitted away, leaving her gasping and unsatisfied. Christian took a moment then to caress her cheek, pausing long enough to allow her to catch her breath.

"You know, Miss Steele. I think I understand now what you mean. Patience _is_ a virtue. And I'm feeling particularly virtuous tonight…how about you?" He teased.

"I…I th-think I'm having second thoughts on that subject…Sir" She stuttered breathlessly. He caressed her cheek again and smiled at her darkly.

"So soon, Miss Steele? But we've only just started." He pulled her face into his demanding another kiss, his left hand turning on the wand and pressing it up against her most sensitive spot once more. This time the vibrations were almost too harsh to be pleasurable, the pleasure quickly comingling with the pain against her already-over-sensitive clit. She whined into Christians lips pitifully, her brain having difficulty comprehending whether it felt pleasure or pain or both at the same time. She squirmed, not sure if she wanted away from the wand or more. Christian made that decision for her though, increasing the speed of the vibrations from the wand once more and pressing harder into her. She squealed into his mouth again, unable to control her writhing against him, her brain fully-focused on the pleasure now. Her throat went dry and she bucked into him, her entire body clenching in one gigantic knot, about to come undone. She felt like she would shatter into a million pieces, the pleasure nearly suffocating her and she clenched in anticipation of release.

"NOO!" Ana screamed out in defeat when Christian once again pulled the wand away, leaving her on the brink but unsatisfied.

The torment was wreaking havoc on her emotions, a few tears of frustration splashing down onto her reddened cheeks. Christian assessed her and frowned. He set the wand aside and stepped toward her again, cupping her cheek with one hand and wiping the tears away with his other before leaning in close next to her ear.

"Red…? Yellow…? Or Green…?" He asked in a deliberately measured tone. Ana sniffled, her brain taking a minute to process what he was asking before she responded.

"Y-Yellow…No! Green! Green…" She assured him. He kissed the top of her forehead briefly before stepping back from her once more and waiting until she'd gained back some of her composure.

"Hmmmmmm…." He considered, circling her once more back around to her front. He reached above her to loosen the bindings on her wrists, scooping her up into his arms. He lifted her with ease and carried her toward the bed in the center of the room. Gently he laid her down , pouring himself over her and guiding her arms upwards once more toward the head-board.

"I don't want you going anywhere just yet…" He explained, cuffing her wrists once more to the head board. Before leaning down to kiss her, again, his teeth grazing gently over her pouting bottom lip. "Not until I've had my fun with you." He added, and Ana keened, arching her body deliberately into his, He ground his hips against hers in return.

He started at her ear, kissing, nipping and licking the lobe before making his way downwards, kissing along her jaw to her neck, where he nipped her again and sucked gently.

"Oh Christian," She moaned, "Yess..please don't stop, Sir."

If he was encouraged by her words, he didn't show it. He kept his pace laboriously slow, kissing his way down her breasts to her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button before continuing his way downward until his lips were situated between her legs. Only then did he look back up at her, grey eyes locking with her own, still so in control even now.

"Tell me what you want, Anastasia." He commanded blowing lightly on her tender clit and making her entire body shudder.

"I..I want to cum…I want you to make me cum, Sir.." She managed.

"Good Girl." He crooned.

In the next instant, Christian's tongue was swirling around and flicking Ana's clit. She cried out in pleasure and tossed her head back against the bed, arching her hips against his mouth. She could feel his grin against her, his scruff scraping her slightly as his lips enveloped her and he sucked lightly. He alternated between sucking and blowing on her most sensitive area, teasing her expertly with his tongue. His arms slid up under her legs, guiding her into a position that granted him better access.

"Oh…oh my god Christian! Yes!" She keened.

Christian's tongue flicking out a rhythm against her before delving deeper in her folds He nuzzled her pulling up and sliding his tongue back over her clit , lashing it over and over at an incredible pace, capturing her between his lips and sucking while he tongued her. The sensation was overwhelming, and Ana felt herself shattering apart in orgasmic bliss. She didn't realize she was screaming her pleasure until she felt her body fall back down to earth, Christian's tongue still toying with her lazily, guiding her back to the present. She felt her body shudder, little aftershocks or pleasure still coursing through her as she tried to catch her breath. Only after her trembling lessened did Christian stop his ministrations. He slid back from her and grinned up at her.

"Shall we see what the vibrator will do to you now?" He waggled an eyebrow at her.

"No!" She gasped "I-I don't think I could take it, Sir…' she admitted before giggling slightly, still riding high on endorphins. Christian slid up over her, his hands caressing her body.

"Mmm….very well…but I'm not finished with you yet." He all but growled, nibbling her earlobe again before biting down onto her neck sharply. She moaned and tilted her head back to grant him better access.

"You were such a bad girl at the night club….I've shown you what bad girls get…as well as what good girls get. Do you want to be my good girl tonight, Anastasia?" Ana swallowed, her mind still somewhat cloudy.

'Yes..Yes Sir." She moaned. Christian licked up her neck She could feel him grinning against her.

"Very good…" He praised and moved back up to the headboard to quickly unbuckle her wrists. Once freed, he spun her around onto her front, positioning her so she was on her hands and knees on the bed.

"Lift your hips up." He murmured in her ear and she complied immediately, arching her back so that her hips were up higher than her shoulders.

"Do you want me to make you cum again, Anastasia?"

"Yess..yes please."

"Mmmmm then beg me for what you want." He nipped her ear, pressing his entire body into hers . She could feel his massive erection through his jeans, and it made her entire body tighten in anticipation.

"Please Sir. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me in this position until we both explode together."

"Mmmm….but what about patience, Anastasia?"

"Fuck patience, Sir" She moaned in response and felt him grip her tighter…

"I'd rather fuck you." He purred. "Stay in that position." She did as she was told, arching her back a little as Christian repositioned himself behind her. She heard the zip of his fly, and the shuffling of some fabric and then he was back, his warm hands sliding down her midsection in a comforting caress as he leaned over her back.

"Ready, Anastasia?"

"Mmmm….yes, Sir..please…fuck me."

Ana gasped as Christian slowly pushed forward, into her. She moaned, her insides contracting around him as he pushed her further into the mattress. He moved slowly until he was completely sheathed inside of her. He paused for a moment then, leaning down so he could kiss the side of her face and murmur in her ear about how good she felt.

"Please..Sir..fuck me." She repeated breathlessly. He grinned against her ear and began a slow rhythm, before picking up the pace.

The position he'd placed her in allowed the curvature of his member to reach her g-spot with each thrust forward. Each stroke had her gasping and crying out with pleasure, he reached around her front, his fingers finding her mouth, engaging her oral fixation as he slammed into her from behind. She sucked and licked at his fingers hungrily as he rode her. His fingers slid down from her mouth down her front finding her clitoris once more and massaging her in time with his thrusts as he built them both towards climax.

"God, Anastasia, you're perfect…come with me, baby." He commanded but Ana was already there, crying out her pleasure as she thrust back against him with reckless abandon. She felt him stiffen moments later, his own pleasure spilling out of him in waves as her insides clenched around him.

They collapsed together on the bed and Christian slid out of her, hugging her to him and nuzzling her gently from behind.

"Mmmm baby…you are amazing." He kissed her ear.

"Mmmmm, you're not half bad yourself." She leaned her head back for another kiss and Christian happily obliged her.

They lay there together a few minutes before Ana stretched and yawned.

"As comfy as this is, mind if I take a quick shower before bed?" She murmured. Christian yawned and nuzzled her again.

"Nah…that's a good idea…I'll see you in the bedroom, love."

* * *

Ana smiled softly to herself as she toyed with her choker one more time before unhooking the latch and removing the jewelry. She placed the necklace delicately in its spot in her jewelry box before removing a handsome diamond ring that had been in its place and slipping it back onto her wedding band finger. She was busy removing the diamond earrings and putting them away when Christian walked back into the room, towel drying his hair and smiling at her lazily.

"Well hello there, Mrs. Grey." He grinned and she smiled back at him.

"Hi back yourself, husband."

Christian swept into the room and collected Ana into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head before he released her.

"How did tonight rank?" He asked next. And she grinned.

"I think top 3 for sure." Ana replied.

"Only top 3?" Christian pouted, "I'll have to try harder next time."

"Oh no, you were amazing. I just feel like I need to work on my improv a bit. I also think you went a little easy on me," She teased.

"I didn't. You were brilliant and strong, and so sexy." He refuted "And I wanted to reward you for it."

"Tell me something though…" Ana asked next, somewhat nervous to hear Christian's answer. She nibbled on her thumb worriedly before she asked "You didn't really buy that night club right?" Christian laughed and hugged her again.

"Of course not. Night clubs are a terrible investment. But I know the owner and he offered to let me rent his private room there for the evening." He explained.

"Oh thank goodness, I got worried there for a second." She laughed.

"So we can cross "Strangers at a night club" off our list? What shall we try next week? Sexy International Spies? Under-cover secret agent/crime ring? Vampire/Moody teenager? Student/Teacher?"

"We've done that one already." Ana interrupted .

"What?" Christian pouted "I *liked* student/teacher."

"I think you just liked using a ruler on my bottom." Ana teased.

"I recall you liked it too" He teased back.

"I think we could try that again…only I think I should get to be the teacher next time." Ana waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Hmmmm…Christian scooped her body into a hug from behind and walked them both towards the bed they shared. "I think I could be hot for teacher." He nibbled her ear and she giggled.

They fell into bed together Christian hugged her tight to his body and she nuzzled into his arm.

"Goodnight. Love"

"Goodnight."


End file.
